(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an automated system for manufacturing a part of a fuel cell stack. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automated system for manufacturing an integrated MEA/GDL part of a fuel cell stack.
(b) Background Art
A fuel cell is a zero-emission power generation system and has attracted attention as a next generation green energy generation system.
A power generation system using the fuel cell has advantages in that it can be used in various fields such as a stationary power plant in a large building, a power source of an electric vehicle, a portable power supply, etc., and it can use various fuels such as natural gas, city gas, naphtha, methanol, waste gas, etc.
The fuel cells are classified into a molten carbonate fuel cell (MCFC), a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC), a polymer electrolyte fuel cell (PEFC), a phosphoric acid fuel cell (PAFC), an alkaline fuel cell (AFC), etc, according to the electrolyte.
Among the above-mentioned fuel cells, PEFC has been intensively studied for some reasons. For example, PEFC has no problems of corrosion or evaporation due to the electrolyte and obtains a high current density per unit area since it uses a solid polymer as an electrolyte. Moreover, PEFC produces a remarkably high output and can be operated in a low temperature compared with the other fuel cells.
Normally, PEFC has an output voltage of about 1 V per unit cell. Accordingly, in order to manufacture a fuel cell that can output a desired voltage higher than 1 V, a stack structure in which a plurality of unit cells is electrically connected in series is most widely used.
A fuel cell stack comprises a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) including an anode electrode, a cathode electrode, and a polymer electrolyte membrane interposed between the electrodes, a gas diffusion layer (GDL), and a gasket. The fuel cell stack has a structure in which the GDLs for the gas diffusion are alternately stacked on the MEAs.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional process of manufacturing an integrated part of an MEA and GDLs of a fuel cell stack.
As shown in FIG. 1, the integrated part of the MEA and GDLs is manufactured into an MEA finished product in a 5-layer structure through a process of punching an MEA and a process of bonding the punched MEA and the GDLs by a hot press.
However, the conventional process has drawbacks. The productivity is low and product quality is inconsistent since the punching and bonding processes are performed manually and the transfer between the processes are performed manually as well. For example, a worker cuts the MEA using a punching press one by one. Then, it brings the punched MEA and stacks and bond the GDLs on the MEA. Subsequently, it inputs the bonded MEA and GDLs to a hot press to be compressed at a high temperature (about 110° C.) and at a high pressure (about 4 ton) to obtain the integrated part of the MEA and GDLs one by one.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.